Winning and Losing
by Hollyleaf The Black Cat
Summary: Hina has Smoker and Tashigi to play a game of heads or tails to see whose going to do the paperwork and Tashigi hates to lose.


**Author's Note:** I love those prompt ask meme things on Tumblr because they really get my writing juices flowing. If you look at the 5 fics I've wrote 4 were drabbles from those prompt ask memes. This one was to the prompt of "What do I get if I win?" and my sister asked me to do it to whatever pairing I wanted. I chose Smoker x Tashigi because I've been re-reading the Alabasta arc and I saw the part where he's playing heads or tails with Hina and yeah this idea just started to form. Surprisingly, this is my first One Piece fanfic which is only surprising because I love One Piece (it's my favorite manga) and I guess I've just never really thought about writing fanfics for it too much. But I love Smoker x Tashigi and I hope to write more for them! I do find them a little hard to write though and so I hope they aren't too OOC. That's my main worry. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Honestly, Smoker, Hina can't believe how much trouble you can get yourself into sometimes," said Hina as she shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah," said Smoker before taking a swig of his drink.

They were currently at Marine Headquarters where Smoker and the rest of G-5 had just finished giving their reports on the events at Punk Hazard. Smoker had ran into Hina as he was leaving and the two of them decided to go out for drinks, though the doctor had advised Smoker against it until he was fully recovered, not that he listened to the doctor much of course.

"Hina's sure you worry Tashigi to death. Hina doesn't know how she puts up with you."

"Do you say that every time we talk?"

"Well it's true. You're not an easy man to put up with," she said.

"What about all I have to put up with her?" he said thinking about his absent-minded, stubborn, sword-nerd subordinate.

"Please," began Hina, "if it wasn't for Tashigi then G-5 would never get anything done properly. Hina's positive on that."

He just grunted and finished his drink. "Alright so ready to figure out who's paying?" He pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the air.

"Heads," said Hina.

He grabbed it and laid it on the top of his hand. Tails. He smirked as she frowned and pulled out some bills and laid them on the counter.

About same moment that Hina got out of her chair to leave, Tashigi came running into the bar, carrying a large stack of papers. She ended up colliding with her former Captain and the papers flew into the air.

Smoker sighed as they floated down around him. _Clumsy as usual. _

"I'm sorry, Captain Hina!" said Tashigi as she adjusted her glasses and gathered up her papers off the floor.

"It's alright, Tashigi," said Hina as she handed her a few more sheets. "Hina knows its Smoker's fault anyway."

"How is this my fault?" he asked turning around in his seat.

"You give her too much to do, Smoker. I mean look at all these papers. Hina's pretty sure they are for you to fill out."

He pointed at the bandages still on his head and face. "I'm recovering."

"Heh," began Hina, "Hina knows you never do your own paperwork, recovering or not." That's when Hina got an idea and smiled. "Why don't you play heads or tails with Tashigi? if she wins then you have to do your own paperwork."

"Oh, I don't mind paperwork," said Tashigi. "I just came here to get Smoker-san's signature on some of them and I-"

"What do I get if I win?" he interrupted looking at Hina.

"Nothing," began Hina, "You just get to keep not doing your work. So are you up for it?"

He looked from Hina to Tashigi and put two cigars in his mouth. "Let's do it. Call it, Tashigi." He flipped it into the air.

"Um –Tails!" she shouted.

He grabbed it, flipped it down, and then revealed it. Heads.

Hina shrugged as Tashigi sighed. "Oh well, Tashigi at least you tried. Hina will see you two later. She has work to attend to." She waved goodbye and that just left the two of them there.

"So you had papers for me?" he asked.

"…Could we do best two out of three?" she asked.

Smoker looked at her for a minute before leaning back against the bar. Tashigi hated to lose. "Alright, best two out of three." He flipped the coin in the air.

"Heads," she said.

Tails.

"Best three out of five?" she asked.

It continued like this until Smoker felt like it was just a robotic motion flipping the coin. He was getting a bit frustrated with her but he had to admit that he admired her determination and want to win.

He thought back to Punk Hazard and their fight with Law. He thought about how she hated to lose and be talked down to so that made her reckless and he'd had to protect her. But she had guts and determination, something he wished more of his men had, and he respected that.

"Alright," he began putting the coin back in his pocket. She looked a bit disappointed. "Give me half of those papers."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I'll do half and you can do half," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you never know when to give up. You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met, who just can't stand to lose. It makes you reckless sometimes but it also makes you one of the best Captains out there," he said. "...I'm lucky to have you to work with, Tashigi, so I feel I owe you at least this."

Tashigi couldn't help but blush a bit. It was nice to hear him say he was lucky to work with her. "Th-Thank you, Smoker-san."

"You have to get the tab though," he said as she sat down beside him.

"Can do," she said with a smile as she handed him his stack of papers.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated! ;D


End file.
